A Good Girl
by dirtylittelgleek
Summary: Rachel Berry has always been such a wonderful student. This was no exception.


A/N: Okay, I kinda love smutty oneshots. Kill me (; But I like writing them. They aren't boring and there only oneshots! And as Santana would say it's a win win. Win win for me. HA! You guys just get to read my dirty mind and the prompts my friend gives me(; Have fun!

0o0o0

It was the end of glee club on a Friday afternoon. Rachel had noticed Mr. Schuster watching her often throughout the day. Sure she had found it odd but she wasn't one to dwell on things so it was whatever. But when he called her aside after the rehearsal and told her to stay her was just slightly confused. She hadn't done anything wrong that's for sure. She was a practically perfect student so what was the problem?

Never the less she stayed after sitting at the piano bench playing around with a few notes with Mr. Schuster was still in his office. She wasn't sure what he wanted of her so she was slightly on edge. She did though hear him exit his office going to the door locking it. Her eyes followed him as he moved to the second door locking it as well. Once he had stopped he kept his back to the tiny diva leaving her to her thoughts. Without a word he walked over towards her taking a seat at the piano beside the small girl.

Turning her body towards him Rachel watched as it seemed Mr. Schuster was battling some internal conflict. She kept quiet, her eyes flickering over his facial features. When he finally did speak it was nothing Rachel had ever expected.

"Rachel, we have a problem. " She started off slowly, rather quietly like he wasn't sure about what he was about to do. "I'm kicking out of Glee club." Hearing those words Rachel's heart dropped to her chest. Why would he be doing this to her? What had she done wrong? Rachel being the diva that she, was shot up from the piano bench in all of her 5 foot 3 inches of furry.

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed pacing back and forth in front of him. "What exactly have I done wrong Mr. Schuster? " She spat at him in a furious tone.

Will knew this was going to be coming, but damn Rachel looked amazing as she paced the floor in front of him. Her hot little body just walking back in forth in front of him for his eyes to eat up. He gulps, it was now or never, he told himself.

"Rachel. Stop pacing now." He got up and stalked over to the girl and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. His voice was just that tone that shut her up. She looked up at him and nodded slowly "You're going to listen to me." He says softly gazing into her eyes. She felt her body heat up which confused her "Everything I say. Got it?" She nods slowly "No Rachel. I want to hear you speak. You have such a wonderful voice"

"Yes I will do whatever you say." She says looking at him

"Yes what Rachel?"

"Yes s-sir" She says with a quiver in her voice.

He nods pleased with her answer. He looked over to double check that he had in fact shut and locked the door. Looking back at her he slowly walked around her letting his eyes travel over her body. She could feel his eyes on her body as her drank her in. Oddly enough she loved knowing he was watching her. She should be creeped out or something. But she wasn't. In fact she was rather turned on.

Waiting for him to say something she stood there with confidence. When she looked at him she saw eyes dark with desire and a growing hard cock. She licked her lips slowly watching him. She was going to play along with his little game.

"What do you want me to do Sir?" she says softly and sweetly. She was a virgin; she knew that he knew that for hearing the glee girl's talk. What? He just wanted to know more about hos sexy little Jewish student..

"You will speak when spoken to Rachel." He says quickly and Rachel nods "What did I say about answering verbally?" He slaps her ass causing her to squeak

"Yes sir!"

"Good girl. Now pull your sweater over your head." He sits down to watch her as she slowly pulls her sweater off, A smirk on his lips. "Good…Now slip your skit off. Do so nice and slowly so I can get a good view of those gorgeous legs. "She licks her lips slowly running her hands down her sides slipping them into the side of her skirt. She wiggles her hips a little to loosen the fabric as she slowly lets it plaid skirt fall and pool around her feet. She was left in her knee socks, shoes, and a tank top hugging her body with lace at the top. Will had a very noticeable bulge in his pants that he rubs slightly watching her. "Now turn around my dear. Bend over so I can get a good view of your ass.." She is quick to do as he says turning bending over. Her panties ride up as she does so causing her ass cheeks to be seen even more so. Will gets up slowly and runs his hand over her tanned skin. She lets out the tiniest moans and he slaps her cheeks quickly "Hush my pet" And she gulps answering with her Yes sir quickly. She would be a good little toy will thought to himself. He wanted to drag this out as long as possible. If she was truly opposed to this she would have stormed out as she often does. But she did no such thing.

He back away from her and smirks licking his lips. "Rachel by dear but your clothes back on and come into my office once you're done"

"Yes sir." She says slightly out of breath as she pulls her clothes on and Will steps into his office picturing a few nasty images to cool down.

Once Rachel had walked in he smiles at her softly trying to show her to not be afraid of him.

"Rachel come sit on my lap" She nods and he gives her a look

"Yes sir."

Once she is seated on his lap he smiles at her and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Did you enjoy what we did today?"

"Yes sir I did." She says with a blush to her cheeks

"Would you do other things in that same way? Doing what I say?" He says with a small chuckle

"Oh yes sir I would" She nods quickly her breasts bouncing slightly and he smiles

"Wonderful. Than that's what we'll do. You'll do as I say, whenever I say it. Is that understood Rachel?"

"Yes sir." She says with a small smile.

Will smirks meeting her eyes. Work was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

OoOoO

A/N Sooooo What did you think?! Like? I was going to make it a one shot but I like the idea of having them wait and play and such (; Hehe So I'd love some reviews! That well make more smut come.. (; Pinky promise! We haven't even gotten into the good stuff!


End file.
